


On That Blue Ocean Floor

by intheflesh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is just sweet, Justin Timberlake songs, Short, Sunday mornings, idk - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheflesh/pseuds/intheflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings, are just pretty alright, ya know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On That Blue Ocean Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii so I'm aria and this is my first ever thing I'm putting on here and I'm really scared idk because I've read some absolutely phenomenal works on here before but this is really really short ok bye thanks ily bye

"...frequency so low, heart on a string, a string that only plays so low..."

Sunday morning, and you can only think of one word to describe it- serene. Actually, scratch that, there are plenty more words, words that fill the empty spaces of the room, taking up every breath you take, but not one is said. They are sung. 

He is breathing deep, calm and slow, a reassuring beat that grounds you even in your darkest moments, bringing you back home. Carding his fingers through your hair with your head in his lap, he is at peace. You feel it in his body, the loose and low slung feel, with his hands warm and firm stroking your cheek. Both of you are dressed in his clothes, you in a simple t shirt that he wore yesterday, him in a soft cashmere knit sweater. 

"If my red eyes don't see you, anymore, and I can't hear you through the white noise, just send your heartbeat out there...", he sings softly down to you, dimple popping out as he grins fondly down at you. All you can do besides melt into a puddle on the floor because of the swelling affection in your chest is just grin right back and snuggle back into his touch and strong warm torso. His thumb grazes your cheek ever so softly, bottom lip pulling into his mouth as you take the digit and place a ginger kiss to the rough skin. 

"And under the water you scream so loud but the silence surrounds you  
But I hear it loud and you fall in the deep and I'll always find you..."  
His voice is beautiful, a deep rumble from the out of his chest that just seems to tumble out effortlessly. You love when he gets like this, making you sleepy and relaxed, but just so, so in love. 

As you curl into a tiny ball under his gaze, he gives in, leaning down to try and kiss you. Of course he completely fails, only getting about two inches down, before giving up because of the sharp pain in his back. You burst out giggling, and see his sheepish but fond smile appear as he tries to maintain his pout. 

It's days like this that you treasure. When you don't need anything but each other's soft caresses and whispers of affection, and just being around one another. It's days like this that remind you why you fell in love with him, and anything and everything he does just reinforces it. And it's days like this that he doesn't hesitate to show how he feels too. 

Yeah, you could say Sunday mornings are good.


End file.
